


Sexual Tension

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Chocolate, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Dry Humping, Early Work, Exhibitionism, Fight Sex, Fights, Food, Food Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ripped Clothing, Taking Turns, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tension between L and Light boils over in the most outrageous possible way: public sex. Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension

**Title:** "Sexual Tension"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for everything up to the "handcuffed" time.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities.

 **Summary:** Sexual tension between L and Light boils over in the most outrageous possible way: public sex. Porn without plot.

 **Pairing:** LxLight and LightxL

 **Additional Notes:** All the canon events previous to this have occurred as normal.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Watari came into the main investigation room, wheeling a little desert cart. It was piled high with pastries and donuts, and, in the very center, there was a huge dish containing an elaborate banana split. The thing included three bananas piled lengthways across multiple scoops of ice cream of every imaginable color. The bananas were topped with whip cream and cherries, and the entire banana split had been drizzled with plenty of chocolate sauce.

Light and L were both sitting in swivel chairs in front of their respective computers. Watari placed the banana split on the counter next to L as the other investigators approached to pick out pastries and donuts. L stared at the concoction in front of him with an expression of pure bliss, and then reached out to snag the plastic bottle of chocolate sauce and set it down next to the banana split.

In no time, L was digging into the split, eating around the bananas with quick, dexterous stabs of the spoon. He was eating so quickly he was a bit clumsy and kept getting little dabs of ice cream on his lips which he immediately licked away with flicks of his very pink tongue.

"Mmmmmmmm," L said, "it's melting so fast!"

L's eyes got bigger, rounder, and he speeded up his efforts, but all parts of the banana split other than the fruit was quickly turning into a pile of goo.

L gave up on the spoon, which only grabbed a small bite each time, and started using his fingers to attack the melting ice cream, removing small globs which he took from his hands by shoving them into his mouth and slurping them clean.

Still, the ice cream was obviously becoming a losing battle. L ignored it and popped the cherries in his mouth one by one with satisfied little moans of appreciation, and then he picked up a banana that was dripping with molten ice cream, squeezed plenty more chocolate sauce on it from the plastic bottle, and held it delicately over the dish while he licked it in complicated patterns, his tongue darting out over and over again to dab up everything that was coating the banana.

Light was staring at L. He said, "Ryuzaki, just put the banana down and eat it with a spoon."

"I don't want to."

Lick. Lick. The tongue kept up its rhythm. Light got out of his chair and approached L's chair.

"No," Light said, "you will eat normally, and sit normally, for five minutes. I agreed to be on the end of this chain for as long as it takes to catch Kira. The least you can do is to give in to my needs once in a while."

L's stubborn stare burned into Light, and Light stared right back, and the tongue relentlessly massaged the banana.

Light said, "Stop staring at me. You will at least sit like a human, not a monkey, for five minutes."

With that statement, Light grabbed L's legs and forced his feet to the floor. Immediately, the tent in L's crotch became visible. He had a major erection.

Light angrily muttered, "Are you hiding that every time you crouch in a chair? Is that what you do all day? Stare at everybody and get erections?"

L said, "Why are you so interested in my penis?"

Light punched L, sending him spinning to the floor, the banana flying in a different direction. L fell just far enough that the chain didn't yank Light down on top of him.

Light said, "I'm not interested in your penis. I just have a right to know why that would happen while you're looking at me."

L's leg swiped underneath Light quickly, knocking him off his feet and making him fall on the floor next to L.

L panted, "Maybe I'm like that all the time, as you suggested. Maybe there isn't any particular reason it happens. I'm a young male, after all."

Light quickly rolled onto L, straddling his hips and holding down his wrists on either side.

Light made a strangled growling sound, and slid one knee up along L's side as if he intended to position it for jabbing.

L looked towards Light's crotch, seeing the growing bulge there, and said, "I'm the greatest detective in the world. Do you honestly think I haven't noticed you get an erection every single time we fight? Are these fights just your excuse to get a little secret dry humping? To brush against me?"

"No!"

L smirked and said, "If I'm right, then you've been getting your sexual pleasure from me in front of everyone, without even asking me if I want it. You don't mind getting kicked in the face if it means you can rub your hard-on against my hip for a few seconds. Is that how desperate you are, Light?"

Light growled, then let L's wrists loose and punched him in the face. L wriggled out from under Light, yanked the chain to pull Light towards him, and then kicked Light in the stomach as he careened toward L. The kick made Light shoot backwards, trip, and fall heavily on his butt. A second later, the whiplash from the chain pulled L down on top of Light.

Light grunted, and shifted slightly on the floor. L tried to disentangle himself from Light, but Light made movements that seemed designed to keep L on his lap.

L suddenly pushed Light down and got on top, straddling Light's thighs. Light's erection was now highly visible, making a large tent in his trousers. L reached down with both hands and began massaging it through the fabric.

L said, "Tell me you like it and I'll get you off. I'll make you come. Otherwise, shut up about it."

Aizawa said, "Okay, it was a funny joke, but it's gone far enough. Everybody just go back to your chairs and sit down."

Light closed his eyes, but he didn't make a move to stop L. Light's lips parted slightly, as if he were about to speak, but he said nothing.

L said, "You know, Light, you should be honest. When you lie, I'll just keep investigating until everyone knows the truth."

Light moaned and started rocking his hips slightly as his face turned beet red.

Matsuda's eyes became wide. He said, "Shit! Ryuzaki was right all along. Light is gay for him!"

Soichiro said, "No! That can't be. My son wouldn't do something like that."

L removed his hand from Light's erection and said, "You don't have the decency to express your desires in a normal private place, like our bed or our shower. Instead, you start fake fights because you think you can dry hump me without my knowledge. You're a sick pervert for trying to indulge your lust in front of everyone."

With that, L got up and walked in the direction of his chair. He had just righted his chair when Light suddenly tackled him from behind and knocked him to the floor.

Light looked down at L and said, "So, you think I want to do you in public? You think I'm the pervert? Then why do you still have an erection, and why did you grope mine while everyone watched? I'll prove who's perverted!"

Light reached down and grabbed L's erection through the fabric of his jeans. He squeezed hard and viciously jerked at it in a slow rhythm.

Light said, "Why aren't you stopping me? Do you like it? Were you hoping I would do this? I bet you're so hot for me you'd let me pound your ass while everyone watches. Then they would know who the real pervert is."

L looked up at Light silently, blazing fury in his eyes, but he lifted his hips and his pelvis started making little circles against Light's hand, grinding into it.

Light said, "You're just the same as me, aren't you? You're a dirty pervert and you can't wait a second longer."

L's lips curled in a silent snarl. Light lowered his face and suddenly the two were tangled in a kiss, mouths eating at each other, necks moving in a snake-like motion as their lips and tongues wrestled as fiercely as their bodies ever had.

Mogi stammered, "Look, both of you have proved your point. It's even now. You should just stop it or take it elsewhere."

L moaned, a deep masculine moan, and arched his back. Light fumbled around with his hands desperately while his mouth continued to eat out L's mouth, and he found the plastic bottle of chocolate sauce. Light briefly broke the kiss.

L glowered at him, then flipped over and began to crawl away on all fours, but Light grabbed the back of L's jeans, one hand on each ass cheek, bunching the fabric. Light yanked outward with both hands at once and completely ripped out the seam in the middle of the butt. From top to bottom, the blue-and-white print of L's boxers peeked out from the seat of his ripped jeans.

Light encircled one arm around L's waist to prevent him from crawling further away and used the other to reach through the rip in the back of L's pants and yank his boxers down, exposing his butt crack to view. L made a noise halfway between a moan and a grumble. Light squirted a generous amount of chocolate sauce in his hands and slipped his hand between L's ass cheeks, working in and out.

Traumatized gasps were heard from around the room as L began making aroused gasps and driving his back end onto Light's hand over and over.

Light said, "You're going to say it now, Ryuzaki. You're going to ask for it. I won't do this in our room. If you don't give in now, you'll never get me. It's now or never. I'll prove you're a pervert."

L choked out, "I want your penis, Light. I want your hard, long penis inside me."

"That's right," Light purred, "and I want to put it in there."

Soichiro's face was bright red, and his eyes were bugged out so far it looked as if they might pop. He said, "This has gone too far. Somebody... stop them."

Watari turned his back on the proceedings and left the room, but at the same time Aizawa began approaching cautiously, an expression of immense disgust on his face. Right then, Light suddenly unzipped his fly and for a moment his erection was visible to everyone before he plunged it through the rip in L's jeans and buried it completely inside. With that motion, Light let out a lustful, husky cry at the same moment as the man on all fours in front of him.

"Ah," Light panted as he thrust, "I'll prove... I'm right... I'll make you... come."

Aizawa averted his eyes as he moved even closer and then stopped briefly, seeming unsure what to do, unwilling to touch the moaning, sweating mess of male bodies beside him as Light pounded in and out at a frantic pace and L moaned a constant chant of "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," that was gradually rising in pitch.

Then, Aizawa drew back a leg as if he were about to kick the two apart. Without any warning, one of L's legs shot back in a swift kick, hitting Aizawa's leg with a sickening cracking sound and knocking him backwards onto his butt. At the same moment that L raised that leg and kicked, Light threw back his head and let out an orgasmic scream, his hips twitching, his fingers digging hard into L's thighs. L grunted.

Aizawa was gritting his teeth and rolling on the floor in pain. Mogi's eyes flicked back and forth nervously from Aizawa to the joined mass of Light and L, and then he turned his back and left the room as well. Matsuda had backed himself completely against a wall and watched the proceedings with a sick, stricken look, like a frightened animal, and Soichiro looked as if he'd become a wax statue where he stood, a red-faced man completely frozen in place.

Light collapsed on top of L's back, his fine brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He had a stunned, blissful look on his face. A moment later, L had used a fluid motion to squirm out from under Light and had Light on all fours in front of him. He grabbed Light's trousers just as Light had earlier grabbed his, and with a loud rip had completely ripped open the seam in the seat of Light's pants. Light had no underwear, his bare skin poking out for anyone to see.

L said, "I wasn't done, Light. You didn't make me come like you said you would. I guess this means you weren't right."

L rose to his knees and unzipped the front of his jeans, his erection bobbing outward stiffly the moment it was released. He squirted plenty of chocolate sauce on it, then coated the fingers of one hand as well and slid those fingers between Light's butt cheeks, rubbing in and out. Matsuda made a little meeping noise and began working his way toward the exit, while Aizawa painfully dragged himself across the floor, trying the get further away from the sex.

Light panted, "I was... right. You'll come... inside me."

Light squirmed around, rolling onto his side and then onto his back in front of L. Light spread his legs and lifted them, resting the heels on L's shoulders. L stopped working with his fingers and positioned his erection for entry. Light closed his eyes and made an impatient little whine.

L's eyes glittered as he paused in place. In a low, dangerous voice, he said, "Tell me how much you like it, or I won't do it. Then you'll never be right."

Light opened his eyes, glaring at L, looking like he was ready to kill. Then he grunted and looked to the side, saying, "I want you to fuck me."

L rocked slightly in place, almost imperceptivity, and said, "Say it like you mean it, Light."

Light looked up at L angrily, and blinked a few times, but then he said, seductively, "I want you to put your hot penis into me and shove it into my sweet spot over and over until both of us are screaming from pleasure."

L pressed inward, making Light gasp, and in the next moment let out a desperate cry. Light arched his back up into L's thrusts.

Light said, "I'm going to... make you come... I'll squeeze you."

L pumped faster, and his face was strained, trying to hold on, trying to keep control. He hoisted Light's legs a bit higher, changing the angle, and suddenly Light was wriggling like crazy, trying to push up into every stroke.

Light said, "Oh, fuck, you're so hot. I want your big, hard penis in me."

Sweat was running down L's face. In a voice that was higher pitched and slightly choked, he said, "I wanted to... fuck you... through the rip... it's so hot and dirty."

Light was losing it. He let out a high-pitched, "Ah... ah... ah..."

And then suddenly, Light let out a tremendous sobbing moan and arched his back, his entire torso twitching rhythmically, his face rigid with bliss. L thrust a few more times, erratically, and then he suddenly pushed in very hard and stayed, at the same moment yelling out, "I'm... I'm..."

And then neither of them could say any more. L collapsed onto Light's stomach, panting noisily, while Light did the same, their fingers almost absently twining through each other's hair.

After a few moments, L pulled his head away from Light's shoulder and glanced around the empty room. He said, "Where is everybody?"

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, I think this is the most plotless fan fic I've ever written. Wow. Hope you enjoyed it.

This is another little fic inspired by dn_kink, the death note kink meme on livejournal.


End file.
